


Miles to Go

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Angst, Ignoct week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis informs his three friends what is to happen when they return to Insomnia. Ignis makes his final night as memorable as possible.





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Ignoct Week 2017
> 
> Prompt: Sleep

* * *

A meaty hand touches his shoulder, the touch not unexpected as Ignis sits towards the fire. He’s heard some shuffling, after their King has told them of his fate, to which they’ve all agreed to stand by his side and do what is necessary to regain the capital of Insomnia. Fingers grip his shoulder, as he sinks back in the chair to hear what his friend has to say to him.

“Listen, Iggy - Prompto and I are gonna head back over to Hammerhead for a few hours. I know His Majesty probably wants the four of us to stay in the tent together tonight, one last hurrah before we head into battle - but…” Gladio’s voice is thick with emotion.

He puts his hand over Gladio’s, and gives it a firm squeeze. “I appreciate your kindness, Gladio. Please - take care of each other tonight. I’m sure Prompto is hurting in the same manner that you are. The same manner that we  _all_  are.” His own voice is quiet, swallowing away the tears which threaten to fall. That have been threatening to fall since their King told them what is to happen in the morning; the knowledge that their time together is coming to a close, even if it has been ten years since seeing one another. The fact that it is here now - the endgame plainly in sight - it doesn’t make it any easier to accept.

“We will. You…” He hears Gladio swallow, knowing that there must be tears in the man’s eyes. He grips his hand with a little more force, keeping his head bowed. “You take care of the King, Ignis. We’ll be back in the morning.”

Nodding his head, he hears Gladio’s footsteps, then hears the familiar ‘ _wark_ ’ of the chocobos they’ve kept these past ten years, and listens as the pair of chocobos - carrying his two closest friends - retreat, disappearing into the stillness of the night. Even though they’d been apart quite often, the birds they had rode with their King had stuck by their side, always a faithful companion. They could have driven the Regalia, which they had managed to salvage after their rough entrance into Niflheim, but once their King had been enclosed into the crystal, they all agreed that it didn’t feel right to continue using it as a method of transportation.

Ignis stands up from the fire, clothes slightly damp as the rain had been falling steadily since their King had shared to tell them what was to happen in the morning. He approaches the tent, and pushes the flap open, poking his head inside. “Your Majesty?”

“I’m here, Ignis.” The resignation in Noctis’ voice makes his heart hurt, but he knows that this cannot be any easier to bear than the pain he’s carrying in his own chest. “Are Gladio and Prompto with you?”

“I’m afraid they are not, Your Majesty.” He closes the tent, pulling the zipper down, as if that would keep any of the daemons away from this closed moment in time. It’s more or less an act of familiarity, sort of ‘going through the motions’, in order to maintain some semblance of normalcy, when this night is anything but that. “They’ve gone to Hammerhead for a few hours.”

“…Good.”

The response surprises him, if only for a brief few seconds. A hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him down towards the ground. A hand touches his face, and then - the touch of lips against his has him moaning low, their mouths coming together like a moth to a flame, lips coming together with a heated passion. He pushes his tongue into Noctis’ mouth first, the soft moan from his King one he remembers from their days traversing through the Lucian countryside. The nights they had lain together, ignoring the calls of duty for the both of them - only finding solace in one another.

Clothes are shed, soon the two laying naked with one another. “I d-don’t want…” Noctis whispers against his lips, the pain evident in his voice, just like the pain that had been prevalent in their conversation around the fire. “I-Ignis, I d-don’t…”

“Shhh….” He whispers against his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, then begins to kiss a pattern along his jawline. “I know…. And, it’s okay. Tonight - you and I…” He lifts his head, and takes off his translucent sunglasses, setting them to the side. “Tonight, you are not my King. Tonight - you are the man that I have loved for almost thirty years. Tonight, you and I - we’re Ignis and Noctis - no titles to our names.”

He hears the King’s breath hitch, and the unmistakable sound of him crying. “Ignis…. I don’t want to die…”

“I know, Noct…” He whispers, brushing his lips against him, offering what little hope he can to the man who he’s been devoted to for so long, that he can barely remember anything else. “Shhh…. No more talk of that tonight, alright?”

“I don’t want to fall asleep, Ignis. Not tonight….”

“You won’t, Noct. I promise.”

Ten years. Ten years they were robbed of because of the crystal needing to prepare him for this final battle. Ten years that they could have spent together - creating new memories, sharing in the hope, and despair, in the World of Ruin that Ardyn had made a reality for the world of Eos. After spending sixteen years together - seeing one another day to day, devoting his  _life_  to Noctis - then the Prince of Lucis, now the King, the break in their relationship had hurt. It had hurt Ignis  _bad_ , but he had endured, because he knew that one day his King would be back, and that he would need to serve him in the manner he had been trained for almost his entire life. But to hear of what Bahamut expects of the King - the Astral that he has assumed would always be on their side - it had made him angry. Angry and upset, that he had wasted ten years protecting the citizens of Lucis, only to find out that it doesn’t matter - the Kingdom of Lucis is to die out with the death of their current monarch. And  _that_  reality makes it a difficult pill to swallow. So, rather than dwell on the inevitable, he wants to show Noctis in the beauty in their world, on their final night together. If that means going into battle less alert than he normal, because he’s sacrificed his sleep in order to show his King what it is to be  _human_ , rather than the person subjected to the throne, then so be it.

Talking ceases between the two, as Ignis traces his fingers all over Noctis’ face. The hair of a man on his jawline - long strands of hair that seem to frame his face now. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see his King clearly, one final time, but alas - that is a hope that he knows will never be a reality. His fingers wipe away the tears that continue to fall from the King’s eyes, soft sobs leaving his opened mouth. He lowers his head, and kisses his lips, wanting to take away the immense pain he knows that Noctis is feeling right now - make it his burden to bear.

“Shh… “ He whispers against his lips, both hands cupping his face. “No more tears, Noctis. Concentrate on my fingers, on my kisses - think of nothing else tonight. Tomorrow can wait. For now, allow me to show you the love that has been yours since the first day I met you.”

Arms wrap around his neck, pulling him back down to Noctis’ lips, a heated kiss being exchanged as they cling to one another. Air is passed back and forth between their lips, as neither wants to break apart for the necessity to breathe. His hands travel down Noctis’ body, then his lips, as he kisses every inch of his skin. No longer does he hear sobs falling from his King’s mouth, but instead hears the soft moans that bring a sense of peace to his soul. If there is one thing he wishes more than anything, is that Noctis will know what it feels like to share a love with someone that he was never given the chance to experience.

Three times. Three times they share their love for one another - first Ignis taking him with gentle thrusts, and whispered words of love into his ear. Then, his King takes him, releasing his anger through rough thrusts, which Ignis is more than willing to take. Teeth bite his shoulders, as Noctis finds what little peace he can through this desperate act. The third, and final time, Ignis holds him in his arms, the two crying softly as their love pours out through this sacred act of two bodies coming together to form one unit. One unit that will become two in a few short moments, but for now - they’re one and the same, arms clinging tight around each other’s bodies as they share their final act of love together.

Noctis stays in his arms for the duration of the night. They take turns, reminiscing of their days in Insomnia, of their travels to Altissia, and of their friends. He makes Noctis laugh, the sound pure and perfect, more than he had hoped he would get to. He can see his smiling face in his mind, the picture of his King laughing the one memory he will cherish for a lifetime. He hears the sound of a pair of chocobos, a slight pain in his chest -  _no, I’m not ready_  - but he doesn’t let it manifest in his words, or the look on his face. Instead, he pulls Noctis close to him, and shares one last kiss, to which he feels tears on his lips - fresh tears from both of their eyes.

“Ignis…” Noctis whispers, the pain and scaredness returning to his voice. “Ignis, I…”

“I will forever be by your side, Noctis. You’re not alone, nor will you ever be alone.” He speaks against his lips, hugging him close to him. “I love you - I have  _always_  loved you. That will not stop after you succeed tomorrow. You will do this, and you will go knowing that we will  _never_  forget you, nor the time we were allowed to share with you.”

“I love you…. I love you so much.” Broken sobs pour from his King, the thirty year old man still the twenty year old that he took on an adventure. He holds him, rocking him in his arms, until he hears him begin to quiet down. He hears him take a deep breath, then feels a pair of hands on his face. “Ignis - my trusted, and most faithful friend, tomorrow our world will change.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Tomorrow - you and I….”

He nods his head, takes Noctis’ hand, and places it over his chest. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“You have my back?”

The words he’s heard, so many times in battle - so many times that he’s lost count. To hear them again causes him to break, the false confidence he’s been holding onto disappearing in an instant. Through thick tears, he nods his head, and gives his hands a rough squeeze. “Always.”

They put their clothes back on, their two friends joining them in the tent a little after. The four play a few rounds of cards, no one talking about the task that they will face in a few hours. It’s as if time has frozen, and they are back to where they were ten years prior, reveling in their camaraderie, with no danger in sight. As it gets closer to the morning, they all move a little bit more slow, no one ready, but they know they must press on. Time cannot stay frozen forever, and the harsh reality that they will be losing their King today, and perhaps even their own lives, rests on their shoulders.

Noctis speaks to the three of them, voice firm and full of confidence. “Let’s go home.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”


End file.
